Hungry Bird Arc
'Hungry Bird Arc (Arc I) '''is the beginning story arc of ''Guardians of the Video Game. Arc Premise Plot of Arc Stasis Agent Patch is leading the top classic arcade game, "Hungry Bird", in Mobile Game Department. His consistent perfect record-breaking achievements in guarding many video games over the 4 years grants him a promised career promotion as captain of the department afterwards. Trigger When Patch is almost done for preparing the stage of "Hungry Bird" in the field, the way-too-early appearence of Mr. Bird (also known as the player) disrupts the order and all the employees of Guardians of the Video Game Corporation panick behind the scene. The Quest Mr. Bird demands Patch's identity. Patch cannot figure out the reason of why Mr. Bird reached early than the time written on the dual invitation notes. He immediately comes out an improv plan by acting along to be a victim of evil pigs who stealed the bird's eggs, which in the end successfully convinces Mr. Bird and flies away to bring another comrade. The employees cheer loudly when they see Patch managed to cover his identity as a guardian and the existence of the corporation. Surprise Patch instead scolds his employees for their idleness in this case of urgency. The pigs finally arrive in the field. To Patch's surprise, the medium size pig who still suffering from last occupational injury is in too bad shape to act as the evil pig who stolen the eggs, hence, Patch also scolds the medium pig in private. When Patch decides to relieve the medium pig from his duty due to his injury, Patch notices the telecommunication he throwed on the floor are sending tons of messages. Patch is shocked to receive news that the birds are behind him. Critical Choice Mr. Bird and Mr. Grenade-Bird overheard everything Patch talked to the injured medium pig. Mr. Bird addresses Patch as the leader of the pigs, and asks where is Patch's nest by giving countdown of 3 seconds before the Bird-Grenade ignites self-explosion. Patch hesitates to make the next move while trying to figure out the cause of this chaos. When the countdown is down to 1, Patch grabs a broken plywood and answers Mr. Bird that the nest of his is on the bird's head, then he jumps toward the pigs to protect them from the explosion. Climax Patch is summoned to be interrogated publicly by the Human Resource Department. A video clip of Jeon, an asistant of Patch, is played publicly where he says Patch did all the execution tasks of "Hungry Bird" by himself including sending the dual invitation notes and stealing the eggs. The HR Deparment identifies Patch as the culprit who ruined "Hungry Bird", therefore, cancels his promotion. Patch denies his fault by defending himself that his work had no mistakes instead it might be someone who is jealous of him intervened in this case. The Mobile Department employees and HR Department are enraged by Patch's statements. HR Department bounces Patch's statement with the medium pig's soon-to-be-dead situation which caused by Patch's obsession on sticking to manual. Patch is speechless and is terribly sorry for the medium pig. Reversal In respond, the HR Director sentences Patch is guilty of slandering his collegues, causing occupational injuries, and exposing the existence of the guardians' corporation, therefore officially fired from the corporation. When Patch is almost being uninstalled, the President's children hit off the chief director and the general director. The Butler manages to persuade with authority power to transfer Patch to the wilderness department - The Classic Game Department - instead of firing him from the guardians. Resolution Patch wears the tag of Claasic Game Department and immediately transforms into the classic 8-bit pixel resolution version. Patch still cannot accept the consequence of these fast-evolving series happening to him, so he screams. Characters in Order of Appearence * Butler * President's Children * Patch * Jeon * Medium Pig * HR Director * Chief HR Director * General HR Director References Category:Story Arcs